<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Turn by wasabi_puke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473806">Her Turn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasabi_puke/pseuds/wasabi_puke'>wasabi_puke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasabi_puke/pseuds/wasabi_puke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Legion discuss who's turn it is to hunt survivors. It's supposed to be Susie's, but she's not usually so keen to inflict violence on someone else...usually.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Her Turn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't often that Susie looked forward to hunting for The Entity. </p><p>Between the four of them, The Legion didn't usually have a problem with deciding who would be next to have a go at chasing the freshest batch of survivors to sacrifice. The system was simple; Frank asks if anyone wants first pick before it's time to go out and if no one immediately pipes up, or if Frank isn't feeling particularly aggressive himself, they take turns. The order was Frank, Joey, Julie and then herself -- the order they had stabbed that first cleaner way back when in Ormond. Whether that was intentional or not, Susie wasn't sure, but she was grateful to be last nonetheless. </p><p>She hadn't volunteered herself for the job once since they had established their turn order, and today was no different, but this time it was only because it was already her turn -- rather than a lack of willingness to participate. </p><p>Frank gathered the team under the darkness of night outside their Ormond lodge, his fingers tracing over the hunting knife he kept cleaner than he kept the clothes on his body. The snow crunched under his boots as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, and Susie was sure she could feel his gaze on her from under his mask. It was like he could see her anticipation through the cracks of her own, or maybe he was just that good at reading her tells; the way she would bunch the cuffs of her hoodie in her palms or abruptly shove her hands in her pockets if he stared too long. "Alright losers. Anyone else wanna head out for Su? Or is is she shit out of luck this time?" He idly pressed the sharp edge of the knife into the soft pad of his thumb, and the small amount of pressure was enough to draw a few beads of blood from his cold, pale skin. Susie chose to keep her eyes on them instead of the muddy mask on Frank's face. </p><p>The other 3/4 of the group were silent, but Joey scratched at his chin the way he always did when he was thinking. It didn't take long for Susie to realize he was considering taking her place, and it dawned on her that she may have to actually say something.</p><p>Outsiders thought of him as a follower, but that was always their mistake to make. Joey was impressively devoted to their team. As if they were his own flesh and blood, his actions were usually a result of a profound desire to protect his acquired family. Susie was easily the softest of them, and so his attentive nature often caused him to take more than a few metaphorical bullets for her -- though they were all fairly certain that he would take a literal one without any question. </p><p>Although his altruism was admirable, Susie wanted this one for herself. She *needed* it. The urge was like an itch in her hands she just couldn't get rid of no matter how much she scratched at her own skin. Nothing could satisfy the craving for that fix of unmeasurable relief, the festering emotions inside her welled up more and more everyday and it had come time for them to be released once more. As much as she hated herself for it -- there was no other catharsis like the level of violence she was allowed to enact with the power of the Entity. The strength she was given that coursed through her veins like a drug, the addictive adrenaline that came with the thrill of the chase, the ecstacy of swiping her knife at whatever unfortunate survivor had crossed her path, and the way she could slice skin like butter until she was painted red. It was the only time in her life that Susie ever felt bigger. The only time she ever felt like more than what she was.</p><p>Before Joey could open his mouth, Susie took a tentative step toward Frank and lowered her head, stare now glued to the boots on his feet that were caked with dirty ice and mud. She removed her hands from her pockets and one of them reached out to take the knife from Frank. It was comfortable and warm in her grasp from the residual heat in her friend's palm. The silence that fell around her was at first a bit surprised, but as Susie pulled the knife against her chest and held it to her heart, like a loving hug a child gives to a plush toy or a blanket when they were heartbroken, she knew the others understood what it was she wanted. What she *needed*. They needed it too. </p><p>"You sure?" Frank asked, but it didn't sound much like a question. Frank had known. He was the one to show her this path; to show her how to shoot first and put yourself ahead of everyone else before they can hurt you. It was the first time anyone had granted her that power instead of taken it. She didn't want to go back again and he knew that. This was the next step. </p><p>Through the cracks of Susie's mask and the holes in Frank's, the girl looked up at her friend and nodded her head, a confidence lighting her up like a desperate survivor lights up a generator. The others couldn't help but smile. </p><p>"Yeah. It's my turn."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>